User blog:Starchythecandy/A Quick Arena Guide
Today I'm writing this as I have nothing better to do xD So, first things first, the arena is a place where summoners battle each other (although the AI controls both sides). You get Battle Points (BP) whenever you win a battle (minimum 10 to maximum 200) or lose BP whenever you lose a battle. Every certain amount of points, you will 'rank up and get a reward (usually a gem(s) or a sphere). To see the full list, go to Arena Rewards. I won't go into the basics as the Arena page explains it pretty well. So, how do you create a successful arena team? There are a few ways. Squad Composition There are usually 3 main types of arena teams. #1: BB-Spam Team *This team usually consists of a leader with the Ares Excelsior skill (etc. Felneus, Duelmex and the unreleased Crusher God Uda) and 4 other units with AoE BB / High hit count. *A sample team would be something like: **Leader - Felneus (Attack - 6 hits / BB - 8 hits all) **Gun Goddess Serin (Attack - 13 hits / BB - 16 hits all & probable paralysis) **War Rocket Cayena (Attack - 12 hits / BB - 12 hits all & probable weakness) **Death Idol Kikuri (Attack - 12 hits / BB - 13 hits all & probable curse) **Holy Blades Sefia (Attack - 10 hits / BB - 12 hits all & probable paralysis) *Felneus for the leader skill, and the rest because of high hit count for both normal attack & BB. Take note that Kikuri & Sefia require a significantly larger amount of BC than Serin & Cayena (12 BC to be exact). Red Shadow Oboro could be a filler until you get a better leader. #2: Fast BB Team *This is sort of similar to the BB-Spam Team, however, it allows for more variety since the units do not necessarily need to have high hit count for normal attack or BB. The idea is to put units with fast BB fill rate (etc. God Eater Lira, Ice Warrior Karl and the unreleased War Queen Ophelia) so that by the 2nd turn, they will be able to use their BB. Since all elements have at least 1 unit with a fast BB fill rate, it is optimal to have a rainbow leader with 50% ATK boost & 1.3x BB fill rate (etc. Empyreal Drake Lodin) or Pulsating Ascension (etc. Ultra Blade Aem and Drake Angel Aisha) since a rainbow team will be able to handle almost all mono squads. *A sample team: **Leader - Empyreal Drake Lodin (Attack - 8 hits / BB - fills BB gauge of all allies) **God Eater Lira (Attack - 8 hits / BB - 11 hits all & 15 BC to use(7/8 BC in arena)) **Red Blade Farlon (Attack - 7 hits / BB - 8 hits all & 15 BC to use(7/8 BC in arena)) **Ice Warrior Karl (Attack - 6 hits / BB - 8 hits & 20 BC to use(10 BC in arena)) **War Girl Ophelia (Attack - 4 hits / BB - 7 hits all & 15 BC to use(7/8 BC in arena)) *Lodin for the leader skill and BB-gauge-filling BB, Lira, Farlon & Ophelia for the low BC needed & Karl for his powerful but relatively low BC BB. Brave Hero Alma could be a filler until you get a better unit. #3: OTKO Team *OTKO = One Turn Knock Out. This team is slightly harder to use since specific units are needed (mostly those which have leader skills that boosts stats for first few turns). The best leader for this is undoubtably Gaia King Lugina, since his leader skill is basically Muramasa & Royal Shield combined (although only for first 2 turns), which makes him very viable for this type of team. Take note, Lugina's leader skill does not stack with other first-few-turns-stat-boosting spheres (etc. Angelic Foil). This way, most units, even with mediocre stats, will be able to take down most, if not all, enemies within 2 turns. This team is best used with units with high stats to take advantage of Lugina's leader skill. *A sample team: **Gaia King Lugina (Attack - 8 hits / BB - 10 hits all) **Gravion (Attack - 7 hits / BB - 10 hits all) **Inferno Swords Logan (Attack - 9 hits / BB - 13 hits single) **Hail Gigantron Reeze (Attack - 10 hits / BB - 11 hits all) **Taskmaster Lorand (Attack - 6 hits / BB - 7 hits single) *Although this squad only have 3 AoE BBs (2 if you count Gravion's ridiculous 46 BC BB), all these units have close to or over 2k ATK in their lord forms (not counting Lugina) and will therefore be able to deal a good amount of DMG. Other Notable Arena Leaders *Grahdens - 20% boost to HP/ATK/DEF/REC of all allies & 15% DMG reduction from light & dark types. Useful overall & even more so for light/dark monos. *Ice Warrior Karl - 33% Chance of BB gauge filling by 7 BC when attacking. Useful if it works, otherwise unreliable. *________ Creator's Power - 50% ATK boost & 10% HP boost to _______ types. Useful for mono squads, remember to watch out for mono squads of the stronger element though! *________ Master's Power - 50% ATK boost & 10% DEF/REC boost to _______ types. Similar to _______ Creator's Power. *________ Lord's Power - 50% ATK boost to _______ & fills BB gauge by 1 per turn. Similar to _______ Creator's Power. *Five light's _________ - 50% (65% for some rainbow leaders) ATK boost of all with 5 or more elements present & 10% HP boost/10% DEF & REC boost/fills BB gauge by 1 BC per turn/1.3x BB fill rate for all (depends on the rainbow leader). Useful so that you can counter 5 out of 6 elements. *God Eater Lira/Rakshasa Lord Vishra - Chance of inflicting a random status effect when attacking & 25% ATK boost for all (Lira)/50% critical DMG boost (Vishra). Useful if it works, otherwise unreliable. *Holy Blades Sefia/Death Idol Kikuri - 50% ATK boost to light/dark types & 1.2x? BB fill rate. Useful for mono light/dark teams & BB-Spam. *Mad God Zebra - 300% critical DMG boost. Almost guaranteed a OHKO if a crit happens. Otherwise unreliable. *Blazing Mare - 100%? weak element DMG boost. Useful if you're planning to fight a mono with mono. Placement of Units *As a general rule, units that take longer to attack/have more hits/buff the team should be placed first. *Example: If your arena team is Champ Fist Dilma, Goddess Axe Michele, Cyborg Lilith II, Felneus & Evil Blades Logan, the optimal setup may be something like: **Goddess Axe Michele (Condensed hit & BB boosts ATK for all by 100% and adds fire element) **Champ Fist Dilma (Three consecutive hits with long starting, same with BB which adds defense-ignore for all) **Felneus (Hits are spread out, same with BB) **Evil Blades Logan (Hits are pretty close with each other, same with BB) **Cyborg Lilith II (Very condensed hits, same with BB) In Conclusion There are many ways to play in the arena. Have fun with your own squads and experiment with different units. I Hope this guide helped! Category:Blog posts